


Flowers

by Emilywemily



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, M/M, Torture, Tragedy, again. Tokyo ghoul, its Tokyo ghoul what did you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywemily/pseuds/Emilywemily
Summary: Two young ghoul brothers, thrown into a world of pain and discrimination, learn to fight, value others, and see how far people will go to break them.A story of romance, fear, pain, coming of age, discrimination, death and hungerA blue exorcist and tokyo ghoul crossover.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kirishima Touka/Kosaka Yoriko, Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin, Nishino Kimi/Nishio Nishiki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Flowers

Shiro stood shocked at the new information he’d been given. “But that would mean...Yuri...she-“ Mephisto cut the priest off. “I’m afraid so” he said with a smirk. “Even more reason to kill the boy...” Shiro swallowed. “I haven’t changed my mind. These two...I’ll find a way to help them safe. I’ll even kill to do it. I’ve decided to love these children no matter the cost.” He stated, determined and factual. Yet he couldn’t hide the desperation from his voice. The desperation for them to live and to give them a good life. “Very well old friend. I can divert them for now, but not forever. Run while you can!” And with that the ghoul unleashed his rinkaku and ran off to buy the priest some time.   
  
Once back at the Monastery, he set the newborns down into a small basket he’d kept just in case this situation happened. He sighed. A tight worry building in his chest. It was over...for now

It had been years since the incident, and through the help of Mephisto, he'd managed to feed the twins enough human flesh to keep them healthy, cloth them, educate them socially, educate them academically, wash them and spend lots of time with them bonding. Rin, the trouble maker, had a hard time controlling his ghoul strength and gotten into may fights with neighbourhood ghouls over what Shiro called ‘ridiculous things’ like something someone said, or someone kicking a cat. Yukio However, was the polar opposite. Too mature for his young age of 7, calm, studious, Closed off, cold, intelligent and easily annoyed in comparison to his slower, clumsier, Big hearted, violent, animal loving, friendly and confident brother. Rin wasn’t stupid, he was just average in that area and didn’t always think things through. However when your father and brother are both of above average intelligence it’s easy to feel like an idiot. Which is how Ron felt. But he’d never let it show. The kid was too busy playing and making friends to stop and tell his dad how he really felt. His life was good! Him and his brother were close-ish, but felt as if they were drifting apart the older they got. It was easy going save for some bullying at school.   
  


Yukio and Rin both loved humans. At the age of five, they had both learned where there food comes from and they were not happy bunnies about it either. Rin had been extremely furious with the idea that he might have to kill to live, while his brother simply burst into tears, earning a hug from Rin quickly before their father wrapped his arms around them both. At 6, they had mustered up the courage to ask for more detail. This got them the answer of how hunger for them was different for them than humans. They learnt that they had to eat the equivalent of one human a month to survive, that they could never speak to anyone who wasn’t a ghoul about it (that had always been a rule, but now they were older it was more enforced.) and to not try eating and swallowing human food.

”it’ll taste disgusting. And ya could get sick or even BE sick ok ya ruffians? Promise daddy you’ll be careful.” Shiro asked with a serious voice. “I promise and so does Rin!” Yukio declared for them. With a chuckle their father ruffled their hair. “That’s good.”

At seven, they had both learned (although not yet mastered) the art of pretending to eat, and how to get rid of it later. That was a lesson Mephisto taught. They had been taken to their first victim sight much to Shiro’s dismay and constant interjections of “they’re too young!” Or “what if they get traumatised!” The ghoul made sure that the young ones were only seeing as much as they could handle however, and it turns out that was quite a lot. Rin found the bodies cool which his younger sibling scolded him for. Mephisto made sure to tell them that if possible, only to eat people who are already dead. Which they both agreed was a good idea. on Rin and Yukio’s 8th birthday, they each received one very expensive present, and one cheap one. Yukio received some new jumpers he had wanted, and a pendant with a crystal, ruby and platinum cross on it. Rin however got his first ever PG movie that he’d been dying to watch. And a key to a special cupboard that, on his 15th birthday, he would open and receive the kurikura sword. An ancient sword their father stole, made of a metal that could pierce through both ghoul and human skin. 

The celebration went well, all of them having a fun time with music and some friends over from the neighbourhood. At the end of the day Rin and Yukio went to sleep. Shiro sighed with a smile as he sat down in an arm chair. He felt happy. And still, something Was wrong. It was too quiet. Far too quiet. Someone was-

_**Bang!** _

The door flew off the handle, a horde of masked ghouls with kagunes out and aimed at the human. Thinking on his feat the priest ran upstairs, banging on the doors to where his son’s were. Once they heard the news, Rin and Yukio both stuffed there backpacks with as many clothes and essentials they could. For Rin, that meant regular clothes, comic books, a family photo, and one of his favorite drawings. Yukio, the more sensible twin, had filled up clothes, a notebook and study book, A coat, and a photograph. Bursting out of the door Shiro scooped up his youngest son and turned to grab his older one. But to his horror he had been grabbed by a ghoul. His eyes turned as the now eight year old unleashed his bikaku into his kidnapper’s eye, causing him to scream in pain and drop him. “Run Rin! Use the key!” His adoptive father called out. He nodded, tears in his eyes and ran down to the cellar, dropping his rucksack. He hastily unlocked the cabinet and ran to get the kurikura. Unsheathing the heavy sword he pointed it threateningly at the two ghouls in-front of him. His bikaku was still small and weak compared to the others. Shiro had hoisted Yukio out the window and told him to find Mephisto. He looked terrified as a third ghoul approached him. “Don’t worry champ, it’ll be alright.” Kissing his sons four head he smiled down at the boy a final time. Yukio hurriedly Clambered out of the window, using his own bikaku to slow his fall. This was the last time Shiro saw his children...  
Rin had managed to fight them off. He began running, so fast he couldn’t believe it, clutching his sword tight. He had no idea where he was going but it was away from here. Why were they being attacked? He began sobbing loudly as he ran faster and faster.   
  


After a full half hour of running, he tripped in an alleyway out side of a café. It was dark and the glowing light was hurting his eyes. His knees were bruised from the fall, he was tiered from being woken up, he had no idea what his family were or if they were even alive...so he did what any eight year old would do and cried. Very loudly. No longer caring if the people after him could hear him. That was until he heard a door open. His nose stuffy, his eyes red and his kakuguns were activated. He was in a dirty pj set with messy hair. Footsteps were heard as he tried to stifle his cries to no avail. The footsteps stoped for a brief moment before continuing. An old man was standing above the young ghoul, watching in shock as the sniffling child clutched onto his sword tightly. He bent down and put a hand on the blue head’s shoulder. “What happened?” He asked calmly. “They-they were chasing me! My dad and brother too! I lost them but I’m scared. They grabbed me too but I ran away!” He broke off into a sniff. The man nodded. “Do you know where you are?” He asked with a patient smile. The boy shook his head. “You’re at anteiku. A ghoul run café where we live in peace with humans. My name is Yoshimura, please Come inside, I’ll make you some coffee ok? Do you know where your brother and father are?” He asked standing up. Rin did the same. “No. Dad might be...ughhuu!” He sobbed. Yoshimura shook his head. Don’t worry, you’re safe here no matter what. I promise. Come on.”   
  
The café was warm and inviting. Sitting on a stool he swallowed aspen reached for some tissues. “What’s your name?” He asked. The boy swallowed. “It’s Okumura Rin, but I’ll let you call me Rin.” He said while trying his best to smile. Receiving the hot cup of coffee Rin eagerly took a sip. It was delicious. He’d never had coffee this good! While thinking to himself, he suddenly had a question. “Umm, sir? Can I...stay here for tonight?” He asked nervously. A chuckle came from the adult. “Of course. Here, we help ghouls whenever we can. Stay as long as you need. The boys eyes lit up. “Awesome!”  
Hopefully he’d find his brother soon..

Hopefully.


End file.
